


The Legend Lives On

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Series: Everything Red and Green [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black is a Red fanboy, Cheren is nervous leaf, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pre-KuroShipping, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legend of Red and Green's epic romance lives on even across oceans.<br/>
<br/>
Red looks up from the article he'd been reading, "wait, isn't this just like us? Five years ago?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend Lives On

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU where Black doesn't go after N at the end of BW and does Champion duties instead.

Red rarely prepared breakfast and when he did, it was always cereal. All he had to do was grab a bottle of milk, a box of Honey Staryu and put everything into a bowl. It wasn't complicated and not much effort needed to be exerted. Even if seemed half-hearted, Green didn't complain and took what Red could give him.

The Viridian gym leader stirred his cereal with a spoon as he read the morning news on the fancy new tablet Daisy sent him. Red was by the sink, pulling Eevee off the sink after she got stuck in there from playing tag with Pikachu.

As Green was reading on the latest news about pokemon research, a message from Leaf popped up on chat.

**LEAF:**  Ur legend lives on.  http://www.unovatimes.co.un/2015-08-02/unova-champion-the-new-red-and-green

It made Green grunt.

"Did Leaf say anything?" Red asked, now standing behind Green to peer over his shoulder while keeping a flailing Eevee in his arms. A small frown appeared on his face when he looked down on the pokemon, "Green, your pokemon's being difficult."

"Why is she  _my_  pokemon when she does something wrong?" Green frowned, "I don't say Pikachu's yours when he wets the bed."

"Pikachu doesn't wet the bed."

"He used to, but I never said any-- _what the hell_?"

"Is it porn?" Red asked, voice flat.

"It's us."

"What?" Red let go of Eevee, the pokemon making a quick dash out the kitchen to rejoin with Pikachu and the other pokemon. The champion straightened up as he snapped his neck to look at the tablet. "Porn of us?"

"What-- no!" Green didn't even bother to look at his partner as he quickly scrolled down the page to stop at a photo. "I wouldn't even--"

Red grunted. Despite all the scandalous rumours of Green's sex life, he was a virgin before Red (and that was such an awkward moment, having a crying Green in his arms mid-fuck).

"...why is our photo on the Unova Times? And who are those?"

"Uh... that's the new Unovan champion, he's name is uh, Black, I think?" Green shrugged and handed the tablet to Red, "and that's Cheren, his childhood friend and rival."

"You know him?"

"Gramps mentioned him once, they got a pokedex. What, you jealous?"

Red rolled his eyes, "you wish."

"I do, I do wish," Green answered unabashedly with a wide grin, "you never get jealous."

"You're hopeless," Red shook his head and quickly read through the article, "huh...the new Unovan champion, Black with his rival, Cheren. Both boys began their pokemon adventure at Nuvema town...pokedex from Professor Juniper. Along their journey...thwarted the plans of Team Plasma...return the stolen pokemon to their respective owners-- wait, isn't this us? Five years ago?"

"Exactly why they're called 'the new Red and Green'," the gym leader rolled his eyes.

"Like hell they would," Red said with a roll of his eyes and Green chuckled. The Kanto champion took a seat across Green and poured milk into his bowl, "you should make breakfast next time."

"I like drinking your milk."

"Har. Har."

* * *

Cheren always made breakfast but only because Black could never wake up before noon unless he was kicked off the bed. But Cheren didn't do that (anymore) because Black's new role as the champion demanded too much time and energy that his best friend had to crawl through the front door or be dragged in by Emboar.

He wasn't an exceptional cook and he still needed a cookbook but he was dedicated to helping Black with his new responsibilities. And since he couldn't help with the actual work, he was going to make sure Black had proper meals to give him energy for his day at work. He even served daily breakfast in bed. Black had to be the luckiest man out there.

"CHEREN!" Black's loud voice echoed through the halls followed by his thundering footsteps. "CHEREN! CHEREN!"

He was in the middle of frying the sausages when Black stumbled into the kitchen.

"Are you--"

"CHEREN!" Black exclaimed, waving around the tablet Shauntal gave him as a gift. "WE'RE ON THE NEWS!"

"You're always on the news," Cheren answered. He knew very well, he followed all the tags for Black online.

"But! But!" Black inhaled deeply and was bouncing in place beside Cheren, "it's  _you and me_  and  _Red and Green_!"

Well, that got him interested. Cheren lowered the heat and took a quick look at the tablet screen, "huh. The new Red and Green. Didn't see that coming...but I  _can_   see the similarities."

"I know, right?!" Black's eyes were sparkling, "I can't believe it--the new Red and Green! It's like...a step closer to our idols!"

"W-well, I guess?" Cheren mumbled, turning red as he turned away from Black. They have yet to affirm their relationship but it was pretty obvious what the tabloids were trying to imply by comparing them to the infamous Red and Green. "Uh...breakfast's almost ready."

"Oh, great! Thanks, Cheren!" Black grinned and suddenly embraced Cheren from behind.

"B-Black?"

"I'm not gonna drop off the radar like Red, so don't worry," Black smiled, pressing their cheeks together, unaware of Cheren's heating cheeks when he gave the bespectacled boy a smack. "You're going to be stuck with me even after the fiftieth generation of the pokedex."

Cheren froze, not knowing what to make of Black's words.

"I'm gonna go wash my face then come back," the new champion stepped back as he reached to ruffle Cheren's hair, "let's eat breakfast together, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah," Cheren made a sound as he heard Black's footsteps.

Left alone in the kitchen, he inhaled deeply and held onto the spatula tightly. He was sure his face was bright red by now and fighting it was going to be useless.  _Urgh_. But even Black couldn't be that dense, could he? Were they really the next Red and Green?

"Arceus, I hope so." Cheren exhaled.


End file.
